The invention is directed to a flow rate meter. A flow rate meter is already known in which, when the flow rate meter is used in the intake tube of an internal combustion engine, an elastic stop which intercepts the measuring body is provided in order to damp recoiling in the intake tube. In this apparatus, the danger still exists that in unfavorable cases, deformation of the measuring body will still take place. Furthermore, these stops have an unfavorable effect on the flow behavior and cause pressure losses.